Ice Sphere
The fire sphere is one of the nine elemental spheres available to magicians within Thaelis-y'aada. 'Overview of the Sphere of Fire' Freezing attacks which inflict frost damage. 'Fire Sphere Magics' Level 0 (1 Point) Arts of Winter This ritual allows you to add your Piety score to your next skill check on: Intimidate or Stealth. This must be used by the end of your next turn. Alternatively, you may add your Piety score to any Conditioning (Cold) rolls you make for the rest of the scene or you can move at your normal rate of speed over ice or snow and leave no tracks on it for the rest of the scene or you can gain 1 extra point of VIG for the rest of the scene. Level 1 (1 Point) Summon Boreal This ritual allows you to summon ice spirits. Those spirits descended from Sif. The table below details the most powerful level of spirit you are able to summon. You are able to see, hear, and speak to any spirits you summon. A spirit will only understand you if you share a common language. All spirits understand the language of the primordial of their type. Level 1 spirits cannot speak and only some level 2 spirits can; however, they can both understand instruction in this language. To successfully summon a spirit when you cast this ritual you must roll at least 10 + 5 per level of the spirit on your Caster Check. If you roll lower than this the spirits simply ignores you. There are two methods of evocation through which a summoner may deal with a spirit. The first is the road of tribute and the second is the road of compulsion. The road of tribute involves dealing with the spirit respectfully. You must build a relationship with it and make offerings to it to earn its favor and aid. The downside of this approach is it takes time and resources. You must get to know each spirit and learn what they want, so you may make pleasing offerings to them. Those that employ this method are likely to slowly build a strong reputation amongst the types of spirits they work with. It should be noted that spirits communicate with each other and a favored topic of theirs is the flesh bound they deal with. Clergy that deal in this way with the spirits associated with their divinity are likely to become more pious. No additional rolls are needed if you deal respectfully with a spirit. It either will or will not do what you want based on how well you have pleased it. The road of compulsion views spirits merely as sources of power and holds no concern for their wants. This form of casting can be much quicker and cheaper; however, the spirit is likely to do everything it can to disrupt your effect. Those that practice this road can quickly gain a bad reputation with all spirits, not just those they have forced themselves upon. This reputation can lead to spirits seeking you out and attacking you, in direct and in indirect ways. This reputation can also lead to many new enemies, including powerful ones that a spirit you dominated may have been working for. Spiritual hierarchies are vast and complex. It should be noted that even imprisoned spirits are usually easily detected by other spirits of their type who may wish to attempt to free them. Those that practice this road often find they need to use the Intimidate skill on spirits they have forced themselves upon to make them submissive and compliant. To force a spirit to your will you must roll Intimidate against the spirit’s Meditate (Fear). If you win the spirit is forced to do what you want. Unless you are able to achieve 3 or more Boosts on your roll there will be some level of resistance from the spirit. Spirits have long memories. It is not uncommon for wronged spirits to take vengeance against your descendants long after your life has ended. If you are able to speak with the spirit you may request favors from it which usually require some sort of offering. These favors may include fighting for you, giving you information, watching someone for you, delivering a message for you, guarding an area, etc. The spirit is likely to be well disposed towards you if summoned respectfully. The Diplomacy skill can be useful in helping you deal with spirits. Summoning spirits consumes a great amount of time, often taking days to complete one summoning. Many level 3 and all level 4 spirits have true names and you must learn these names in order to invoke them. Spirits are extensions of the elder creators thus clergy are required to deal respectfully and honorably with them. Failure to deal with the spirits associated with the Precepts of your divinity is likely to result in the loss of Piety by the cleric. This is always the case with elder creators; however, with the gods there are rare exceptions to this. For example a cleric of Shi is far more likely to use compulsion on a demon than deal with one honourably. Loptif also extends no protection to spirits thus her followers may do as they like with them. Level 2 ( 2 Points) Frostbite When casting this ritual you roll your Caster Check against the subject’s Conditioning (Cold). You must be within striking distance to use this affect. If you win the contested roll you deal successes x3 frost damage. Level 3 (3 Points) Frozen Breath When casting this ritual you roll Brawl (Breath Weapon) against the subject’s Acrobatics (Reflexes). You must be no more than 10 feet away to use this affect. If you win the contested roll you deal 1 point of damage and reduce their speed by half; however, you also bypass all armour and it Boosts on 5. If you successfully Boost on this ritual in addition to dealing 1 point of extra damage you also encase your opponent in ice, immobilising them for a number of rounds equal to your total Piety + any Fortes in this ritual. If you Boost twice in addition to immobilising them you also cover their face which prevents them from being able to take any actions, perceive anything, or breathe. Subjects suffocate in a number of rounds equal to their total VIG score plus any bonuses from Fortes in Swimming. All damage from this ritual is Cold. The appearance of the binding is left up to your creativity. This ritual can also be used to freeze water. Level 4 (4 Points) Hypothermia When casting this ritual you roll your Caster Check against the subject’s Conditioning (Cold). You must be within striking distance to use this affect. If you win the contested roll you deal 1 point of damage to either the subject’s STR or INT score and 2 extra points on each Boost. If the subject’s STR reaches 0, they are immobilised. They will soon die without proper attention. If their INT score reaches 0 they become brain dead. This ritual can also result in the need for body parts to be amputated from the subject should their STR reach 0. Level 5 (5 Points) Ice Shaper You can construct items out of ice. The FT sets a difficulty against which you roll your skill in Carpenter (Carving). You may decide to make your creations permanent by refusing to regain the Zeal spent on this ritual. These items function exactly as their equivalent would. You are limited to items the size of a two-handed sword. You can also attempt to bind an opponent with this ritual, the Resistance Roll is Sleight of Hand (Escape Artist) against your Carpenter (Carving). If you create a weapon with this ritual, it can be any sort of weapon you desire but the damage it deals is equal to your Status. It is capable of striking fire spirits which possess Hypersensitivity to these weapons. You may use this ritual to give yourself or another subject a +10 bonus on Stealth rolls when in frozen areas. While this ice is created through a mystical process once it is made, it is no different from other ice and will melt. This is especially important when exposed to fire or extreme heat of other types. It is also important to note that this ritual does not create ice, it merely allows you to manipulate it easily. Level 6 (6 Points) Skin of Ice When casting this ritual your skin takes on the appearance and feel of ice. You gain Invulnerability to Cold, meaning you take no damage from any Cold effects. Your speed becomes +50% over ice or snow, you gain a Hide Bonus to your Armor Rating equal to your Caster Status and all your Brawl attacks do an additional amount of damage equal to 50% of your Caster Status, this additional damage is Cold. While you gain no bonus to swimming you are able to effortlessly float on top of water, making it extremely difficult to drown you. Additionally, you gain a Diplomacy advantage equal to a Forte on rolls against creatures from the frozen world. While you are perfectly capable of tolerating even warm temperatures, you gain Hypersensitivity to Fire and Heat attacks and do not gain the Hide Bonus granted by this ritual to any Fire based attacks. You may make this permanent by opting not to regain the Zeal spent on this ritual. Level 7 (7 Points) Step through Ice Level 8 (8 Points) Ice Sculptor As Ice Shaper; however, the item’s size is that of a large building Occasionally a human-sized object made using this spell with spontaneously assume humanoid form and become a sedna. Level 9 (9 Points) Hailstorm After casting this ritual large ice shards fall from the sky at the beginning of your next turn. You may direct this hail at any targets you wish if your Caster Check is at least 20, otherwise it randomly falls at the FT’s discretion. Individuals targeted make an Acrobatics (Reflexes) resistance roll against your Caster Check. If your roll is higher they take an amount of damage equal to your successes x2. This damage is half crushing and half frost, and Armour Rating helps to reduce it; however, this hail has an Armour Surpass of 1 in addition to the damage it deals. This flurry only lasts 1 round; however, it has the ability to affect an area the size of a large town. Level 10 (10 Points) Winter Has Come When casting this ritual you may make the area within about a square mile of you as cold as you like.